The Carnival Ride
by frozensunshine
Summary: Taito, hints of Takari. OOC on Yamato's part. Taichi is forced to take Hikari to the Carnival, and just so happens to run into a friend.


I was in the mood to type a short little fic today

I was in the mood to type a short little fic today! And here's the thing people: if you've read any of Frosty's fics (which are all the Sorato stories on my account) then you should know that this is MY fic, and it's TAITO!! Everyone is getting me confused with her!! Come on! I have much better grammar!

Frosty: Ha! You're just jealous b/c my fics are better than yours!! :P

Sunny: Shut it! *smacks Frosty upside the head*

Frosty: OW! *runs and hides in a corner and mumbles something about frosensunshine being her account too*

Sunny: *rolls her eyes at Frosty's comments* Okay, ANYWAY, this is my silliness. No flame, only fame! (And I don't own Digimon, blah blah yata yata)

+ + + +

"I think the ferris wheel is boring," Tai said. Kari and TK frowned and whispered stuff to each other. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Nothing like taking his little sister and her boyfriend to the carnival. He'd wanted to stay home, but his mom wouldn't let Kari go without having someone older tag along. Which, unfortunately, that older person was Tai. Nope. There was nothing as boring as this in the whole world.

"Come on Tai. TK and I want to go on it. You can just stand and watch if you'd like," Kari said, putting on a sad face. It worked. Tai never turned her down when she pleaded. He sighed again and began walking towards the ferris wheel. He seriously didn't understand the attraction of a big wheel that went around in circles very slowly.

TK and Kari leapt into the little seat like thing as soon as they made it to the ride, leaving Tai without anyone to ride with. The carnival guy offered him a seat by himself, but he shook his head. What was the point? The carny shrugged and started the ride.

"Wait!"

Tai and the carny turned around to see Matt running up the ramp. He smiled warmly at Tai. "I'll ride with you."

"That's okay, Matt. I'm fine," Tai said, but Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the little seat. Tai groaned and noticed the carny was giving them some odd looks. Matt didn't seem affected and yanked the seat bar down so they wouldn't fall out, not that it was a scary enough ride that they would.

"TK and Kari are big flirts," Matt laughed. He'd been watching Tai reluctantly follow their younger siblings around the carnival grounds.

"They haven't wanted to ride on any of the fun rides. Just these slow ones, and I have to put up with this torture for the next two hours," Tai complained. Matt grinned at him and they both kind of jolted forward as the ferris wheel started up. Tai closed his eyes and leaned against the seat. This was almost relaxing, except for that feeling of being watched. he opened one eye and stared back at Matt. "What? Is my hair messed up or something?"

"Forget it," Matt frowned. He turned away and looked off the side where he could see lots of people walking around the carnival grounds, buying unhealthy food, and playing rigged games. Tai closed his eyes again and let the fall air blow against his face. He noticed the lights get brighter as they neared the ground and darker as they went back up.

Then, as they were on the very top, the wheel stopped abruptly, causing both boys to jolt forward again. Tai opened his eyes and leaned forward, causing the seat to rock a little. He froze. They were pretty high up. Sure it didn't look high from the ground, but now that they were up there...

"Don't worry," Matt said calmly. "They're just letting people off."

"I'm not worried," Tai snapped. Matt shrank against the seat. "And we've only gone around once. Don't tell me the ride is *that* short."

"Maybe someone got scared," Matt suggested.

"On the ferris wheel Matt?" Tai griped. Matt closed his mouth and looked off the side like he had before. Tai released how rude he was being and sighed. "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's okay Tai. I know that you have drastic mood swings," Matt joked. Tai smiled and started to mess with the brim of his shirt. Matt leaned closer and whispered, "I know lots of things about you."

Tai blushed. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you know *everything* like you think you do," Tai mumbled and pushed Matt away from him playfully. Matt laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist, leaning his head on Tai's shoulder. He liked the way Tai gasped uneasily.

"I know about the camera you have hidden in your room, and the jacket that your mom bought you that's hidden behind the dresser, and that you still play with those old toys under your bed," Matt paused to smile up at the brunette. "And I also know about those pictures in your bottom dresser drawer of a certain band member, along with that journal you keep."

"Hey! That's personal stuff!" Tai said and pushed Matt off of him. "How did you find out about those?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm nosy."

"Yes," Tai grumbled. "You are."

"Tai?" Matt purred. Tai glanced back at the blonde to see a wide smile across his face. He turned his head away so Matt couldn't see the blush that had crept to his cheeks. Matt slid closer again and snuggled up to him again. "Come on Taichi, don't be in denial."

"Passengers! We. Are. Sorry. For the. Delay! Something. Is. Stuck. Please. Do. Not. Be. Afraid. I repeat: Do. Not. Be. Alarmed."

Tai leaned over the edge to see the carny that worked the ferris wheel with a loud speaker. He turned to Matt. "We're going to be up here for a while."

Matt grinned. "Is that a bad thing?"

+ + + +

Awww, I LOVE Taito! Mainly because I LOVE Matt, but also because they are so perfect for each other!! *squeals* The only other couple that I like just as much as them is Davis and Ken! Kensuke all the way baby!! That happens to be the only couple Frosty and I agree on... She's a baka, you have to forgive her.

Frosty: *mocks* 'She's a baka, you have to forgive her.' Yeah, well, at least I know how to use a whippie! HAHA! Who's the baka now?!?!?!

Sunny: Still you since you're the only person who knows what a whippie is and you know how to use it...

Frosty: Oh shut up.

Sunny: *snickers* So please review my fic!


End file.
